


You Were All I Wanted

by piershoesz



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Himbo JFK (Clone High), Joanfk, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz
Summary: "You mean... you like me... when I'm just me?""Ring-a-ding-ding..."...JFK realizes just who he's been falling for the entire time, and Joan finally seems to understand it all.
Relationships: JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	You Were All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! First fanfic posted here on A03 so don't be too harsh! Just decided to whip this up after a friend introduced me to Clone High a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> Also, this is an alternate AU where Scudworth does not end up freezing all the clones in the end! I’m sorry, my heart couldn’t take writing an angsty ending! T^T

"You know Kennedy, I wish I knew it sooner..."

She whispered, sitting down against the cold pavement. Kennedy sat beside her, sending her a soft and supportive stare. She sighed.

"Knew er uh... what?"

_Tell her how you feel..._

His brain instructed, Kennedy did not listen. Instead, he watched as Joan slowly took a deep breath, how her magenta hair acted as a curtain, shading her eyes as she begun to speak.

"I wish I knew I never had a chance with Abe. I feel so stupid..."

JFK felt his heart drop.

"Joanie... don't say that."

He told her, moving closer. She could only let out a shaky breath and tighten her grip on her shoulders.

"And why is that, Kennedy?"

Joan asked him, a hint of sass in her tone, he sighed, looking down at the pavement under his feet.

"Because you're uh... you're better than that. That Abe Lincoln ain't got nothin' on ya, Joanie..."

He explained, making Joan laugh softly.

"And why is that, Jack?"

Kennedy blushed at the mention of his name, he scratched at the back of his neck.

_Tell her... Tell her..._

His brain chanted to him, and this time, swallowing up any last remainder of fear, Kennedy did not ignore it's words.

"Because you're a great gal, pretty, smart, er uh... what's that word that means uh... wise?"

"Sensible."

Joan shot, JFK smiled.

"Yeah... that’s the word! That Lincoln just can't see any of that... he's too focused on you're er uh... looks."

He explained, Joan let go of her shoulders, tilting her head up a bit, she gave him a curious gaze.

“Ya know Kennedy, ya might've just made a decent point there."

She smirked. JFK pouted.

"Whats er uh... that supposed t'mean?"

He questioned, Joan stifled a soft laugh and patted his back.

"Nothing... sorry."

She told him. His pout left his face in an instant, and was replaced by his signature dopy smile.

"I was wrong about you, Jack. You're a good guy, deep down..."

She told him, JFK blushed a bit, though he was thankful Joan had her head turned away, unable to see this. His smile widened.

"Thanks Joanie. You're uh... a whole lot easier to talk to that those er... other girls..."

This time, they both started to laugh, the pale moonlight shining down upon both as they did. It made Joan look even more stunning than she already was, without any makeover, of course.

"Hey."

Joan suddenly said, standing up and walking a few paces ahead of him. JFK looks up, she turned back and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You asked me a while back if I was willing to sleep with you... is that proposal still relevant?"

She questioned.

Kennedy's face bursted with pink, Joan smirked, she had said it so calmly too, almost like she was waiting to ask... had she?

JFK felt his heart thumping loudly within his chest.

"Er uh... you're really askin' me that?"

He responded, clearly shocked. Joan threw him a sideways look.

"Course I am. I've made up my mind now, after all. And I've got nothing to lose... feelings-wise."

She told him, smirking again as she did. JFK's face went from pink to red.

"Ya mean you're a... a..."

"Yes, Kennedy. I’m a virgin."

She groaned, JFK stood up, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Joanie... that's er uh... a big thing to give up... ya sure ya wanna give it to uh... me?"

Joan looked at him, then down at her feet, thinking. When she looked up at him and smiled, Kennedy knew she had her answer.

"Yes. I'm sure, Jack."

She told him, and took his hand, leading him away.

* * *

The metal door swung open.

_Shit._

Both thought to themselves.

Joan quickly snatched up a bunch of the pink velvet material and threw it over her bare body. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and frantically dove into JFK's arms, praying whoever caught them wasn't someone important to either of them.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

"Joan...?"

"JFK!!!"

Joan opened her eyes, Abe and Cleo stood before them, both varying in expression.

Abe looked... lost, surely hurt, and definitely confused. Cleo had a look of both shock and anger, and Joan worried that with her firsts balled up so tight, she would punch either one of them if they stayed a second longer like that.

Joan held onto Kennedy tighter, and he kept a cool demeanor. Even smirking as he gazed at Lincoln.

"Didn't see it comin', did ya?"

He taunted, Joan gripped his wrist.

"Kennedy!"

She softly scolded. Cleo looked at them both in disgust.

"Real pathetic Joan, couldn't have Abe so you decided to sleep with second best."

"Cleo-"

Joan spoke, her voice quivering slightly. The other girl only turned up he nose.

"What a skank... you know he's only using you, right?"

She hissed, JFK glared at her.

"You er uh... shut it Cleo!"

She did just that, glancing sideways at Abe, he stared at Joan in disbelief still.

"Abe... I-"

He frowned and turned, making a move for the door.

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered as he left, Cleo following swiftly behind.

Joan and JFK waited a few moments until they were gone.

"You er uh... alright after that?"

He asked softly, she pulled away from him, still clinging to the sheets wrapped around her delicate frame.

"Yeah. I'm okay Kennedy. I'm okay."

She confirmed. Sliding over to the side of the bed. She paused.

"...Is what Cleo said true?"

She didn't even turn back to look at him, but Kennedy knew the question the other female had posed hurt her, hurt her real bad. JFK slid over and hugged her from behind.

"Course not, Joanie. I'm uh... I'm here to stay, for real. If that's what you want me to do."

He informed her. Joan laughed.

"Yes. I do want that. Promise?"

She questioned.

"Promise."

He repeated.

* * *

Several years later, Joan would find herself surprised that JFK did indeed, keep his word.

The two had seen many things together since that night, like how Abe and Cleo would have a big fight, supposedly because of his feelings for Joan.

They both watched as he crawled his way back to the female, who did not spare him a glance as she turned away from him and walks off, hand linked with Kennedy's.

They remained together even after graduating from clone high, and despite the problems they faced, they stuck together, talked things through, made an effort to look out for each other.

Thanks to JFK, Joan never took any of the stupidity Abe would try to push her into, and she was thankful.

Kennedy had really saved her that night.

{ ❤ )


End file.
